


homeward bound

by melodiousoblivion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, and its cute, basically clarke's coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: "Ten years ago, one week before graduation, Abby and Jake Griffin were in a fatal car crash. Three weeks later Clarke Griffin asked her godmother Indra to keep an eye on the bar that Jake owned, and to keep the house boarded up. She stopped at Raven’s house, then Bellamy’s. She told them each to watch out for the other, kissed Raven on the cheek and Bellamy on the mouth for one fleeting second. She packed a backpack, got on her motorcycle, and rode away from Ark, never looking back."





	homeward bound

Ten years ago, one week before graduation, Abby and Jake Griffin were in a fatal car crash. Three weeks later Clarke Griffin asked her godmother Indra to keep an eye on the bar that Jake owned, and to keep the house boarded up. She stopped at Raven’s house, then Bellamy’s. She told them each to watch out for the other, kissed Raven on the cheek and Bellamy on the mouth for one fleeting second. She packed a backpack, got on her motorcycle, and rode away from Ark, never looking back.

_Before he heard the knock on the door he knew it was her. The purr of her beloved motorcycle, and some sixth sense about his best friend tipped him off. Octavia poked her head out of her room._

_“Clarke’s here.” She smiled, at 12 still missing a few of her teeth. They lived alone in this one story house, and now that Bellamy was 18 his mother would never have to return, not that she returned often to begin with._

_“I noticed. You can say hi, but then you need to go to sleep.” When Clarke knocked on the door he let O answer. Clarke was essentially her older sister, and the young girl loved Clarke fiercely._

_“Bell said I had to go to bed, but I’ll see you soon.” Clarke’s eyes filled with tears and she pulled Octavia towards her, kissing the top of her head with a reverence that Bellamy never had seen._

_“Behave yourself, wild one. I love you.” O gave Bellamy a hug and then went to bed, leaving Clarke standing in the doorway, leather jacket wrapped around her._

_“What’s up?”_

_“I’m leaving. I need to get out of here.” He knew on some level that this was inevitable._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“I don’t know. Anywhere but here.” He nodded, trying to force his brain to come to terms with this._

_“Well, come here.” He hugged her, breathing in the smell of her, earthy and sweet._

_“Take care of Raven. And yourself.” He murmured his agreement, letting a few tears escape into his hair._

_“I love you, princess.” His old nickname for her slipped out without thinking._

_“I love you, Bellamy.” She kissed him, their lips touching for the briefest of seconds before she was gone._

So, ten years later, Bellamy wouldn’t say that he thought of Clarke 24/7, but he did go to the bar often, as Raven worked there, so he was pretty frequently reminded of it. They thought she was gone forever, escaping the little town they grew up in and few ever left. Bellamy ran the library, Raven helped out at the garage and the bar, Miller was the sheriff, Monroe an officer, Monty and Harper ran the greenhouse, and most of their other friends were still here. Clarke had gotten out. So, when Bellamy’s little sister (training to be a cop and still making him anxious even though she was 22) burst into the library, hair escaping the bun she had tried to put it in, the last thing he had expected to hear was that Clarke was back.

“She’s back? How do you know?” Octavia’s face was a little red, like she ran to tell him.

“Indra told Miller and I heard a bit of the conversation.” She brushed off his disapproving look at her spying, “She asked if Miller would mind stopping over to check on the house because Clarke was coming in tonight.”

Bellamy hums thoughtfully, unsure how to respond.

“Miller is doing a check right now, and helping Indra with airing all the dust out. Want me to keep you posted?” She’s concerned now, seeing himself returning just a little bit to Clarke-Land, the place he lived when she left.

“I’m okay, O. But thank you.” She nodded and ruffled his hair, smiling a bit when he groused at her.

They went back to their lives, Bellamy texting Raven the news, and her immediately calling him to get the scoop. They debated pros and cons together, whether to see her right away or wait. Before he knew it, the library was closing and he needed to head back to his apartment.

Stop by the bar? I have a feeling we both need a drink. -Raven

Be right there. -Bellamy

He took a slight detour, walking up to the familiar doors of Griffin Saloon, the only bar in Ark. Hanging on the walls were photos of the Griffin family going back to the founding of Ark, photos of the 30 acres of land where the Griffin homestead still stood.

“It’s a scotch day.” Raven came up behind him as he was looking at a photo taken 15 years ago. The three of them were 13 then, relaxing in the pond behind the barn. They looked young and free, arms around each others shoulders.

“Why do you think she’s back?”

“I wish I knew. Maybe she wanted to fix up the homestead. Maybe she got tired.”

“Maybe you two should mind your own business. My godbaby is home. Doesn’t matter why, I’m just happy she’s here.” Indra came up behind them, “Now, Raven, you need to work. Bellamy you’re welcome to stay.”

The conversation ended there, and for about a month stayed that way. He knew from town gossip that Clarke had reseeded the wheat fields, planted some apple trees, gotten cattle and chickens. No one had seen her, save for Indra, and Bellamy didn’t even know if he wanted to. He was pondering this thought one Tuesday when a little girl he’d never seen before walked in. She was obviously well taken care of, her black hair up in intricate braids and wearing a pair of overalls with some converse.

“Hi. Where are the Harry Potter books?” She asked him, all wide eyes and curiosity. There was something so familiar about her.

“I’ll show you. I’m Bellamy.” He held his hand out and she shook it, firmer than he would’ve expected for a child no older than seven.

“Madi. It’s nice to meet you.”

“So do you have an adult with you, Madi?”

“My mama had to run across the street, she told me to get some books here.” Bellamy helped her grab some of the Harry Potter books from the shelves she couldn’t reach. The door opened, bell jingling a bit and he heard her before he saw her.

“You ready to go, sweet pea? All of the stuff for your room we ordered should be at the house by now.” Madi turned towards her, grinning widely. Bellamy stayed frozen, willing himself to not look at her.

“I just need to check out! The librarian helped me. He was super nice. His name is Bellamy.” She inhaled a sharp breath. He turned around, plastering on a smile he gave every patron of the library.

“Your daughter was extremely polite. It was a pleasure meeting her.”   
  
“It’s because I’ve lived all over America. Mama said I had to know manners if I wanted to be treated like a big kid. So I learned manners from everywhere. It’s also why I’m so independent.”   
  
“What exactly makes you a know-it-all?” Clarke forced a smile, kissing the top of her daughters head.  
  
“I believe that’s your fault.” It was so easy between them, this back and forth. It hurt Bellamy to watch. He got Madi a library card and checked them out, refusing to meet Clarke’s eye’s. Madi kept up a steady stream of chatter that he tried to entertain, smiling and laughing when necessary.

“Meet me in the truck, sweet pea.” Madi nodded and skipped away, leaving just Bellamy and Clarke, “Bell…I should explain.”  
  
“Explain what?” He hated how his voice sounded, like it was on the cusp of breaking, “That you left for ten years and never got in touch with us so we’d know you were alive? And then came home with a kid? Which none of us knew you had?”

“Yeah, that. Can you and Raven come over? I want to see you, and I want to hear all about your lives.” She was fidgeting with her hair, an old habit she hadn’t broken. He wanted to pull her hand down, hold it in his own.

_When the three of them first met, she had been fidgeting with her hair. It was the first day of kindergarten, and Ark Elementary was so small there were 2 classes for their grade. Thankfully, the three of them had been put together._

_“Hi, I’m Bellamy.” He’d introduced himself like his mom had taught him to the small girl in the corner with princess hair that she was twirling around one finger._

_“I’m Clarke.”_

_“I’m Raven!” Another girl popped in, smiling so brightly Bellamy almost had to look away._

  
“She’s off tonight, so I’ll ask her.” He already knew they’d be there.

  
“Okay. Come over whenever.” She nodded once and then left, and he watched her get into a beat up red pickup and drive away, with her daughter in the front seat.

_“Why are you getting a motorcycle? A truck makes so much more sense.” Clarke had just gotten her license and had forced Bellamy to come shopping with her._

_“A truck is basically admitting that I want to be on the homestead for the rest of my life. A motorcycle means freedom.” She was perusing the bikes, reading price tags and examining attributes._

_“What if you need to drive multiple people? Or pick something up?”_

_“I have you for that, don’t I?” And she smiled at him, that damned smile that always got him. Yeah she had him._

After an hour of Raven freaking out about what to bring your ex-best friend who you haven’t seen for ten years, and Octavia finally resolving it with scotch, they arrived at the homestead. This was where Raven and Bellamy practically grew up. Jake and Abby were as close as it got to their parents as well, and the homestead was familiar. Someone had put a fresh coat of paint on it, as well as fixed up the porch so it looked just like it always had. Raven knocked on the door and they heard the patter of little feet as Madi raced to open it, clad in pajamas with her hair wet from a bath.  
  
“Hi!” Raven took a step back, sucking a breath in sharply.

  
“Hey Madi,” Bellamy took the lead, “Is your mama here?”  
  
“Madi Griffin, what did I tell you about opening the door without me?” Clarke appeared, looking like a mother, which she was, but it was still weird. Her hair was back in 2 braids, jeans low on her hips, a dishcloth over one shoulder.

“Sorry.” Madi didn’t look even a little bit sad and from Clarke’s exasperated sigh, she knew it.

“Okay, go up to bed. I’ll check on you when I come up.” Clarke kissed the crown of Madi’s head before ushering her up the stairs, waiting to hear the door shut before turning to Raven and Bellamy.

“I brought scotch.” Raven said, offering up the bottle. Clarke smiled wryly, leading them into the kitchen. It was the same and yet so different. New furniture, same setup. A mix of old and new photos on the wall, and Madi’s toys scattered all over.

  
“Every time I drink here, it feels weird to be doing it and not hiding from my parents.” Clarke remarked, pouring them each a glass of the amber liquor.

“Remember prom night, our junior year? We got so drunk that we ended up sleeping in the barn in our dresses and tuxes.” Raven’s eyes brightened, a mischievous smirk coming over her face.

“Didn’t Monty end up with the chickens?” Clarke giggled into her drink, remembering the chunks of that night that weren’t hazy from beer and tequila.

“And then your parents made us all breakfast, gave us ibuprofen, and told us not to do it again.” There was a photo somewhere of that breakfast. Jasper, Miller, Monty, and Bellamy in tuxes with shirt buttons undone. Raven, Clarke, Harper, and Monroe still in the dresses, unzipped down the back with the guys jackets over their shoulders.

They settled in on the back porch, the screen door open so Clarke could hear Madi if necessary.   
  
“Where’d you go?” Raven’s voice was unexpectedly soft.

“Spent two years riding around with some motorcycle crews, picking up odd jobs with them. Settled in Washington State for another two years, got an apartment and started waitressing. Partway through that I got pregnant. When Madi was six months old I sold the bike, bought a truck. Montana for a year, South Dakota for a few months, North Dakota after that. Spent almost two years in Minnesota. For the last two years we’ve been traveling. I get jobs where I can. Then I realized that Madi needed to start school soon, and I didn’t want to keep moving her around. So we came home.” She made it sound so simple, but Bellamy knew her well enough to see the exhaustion in her eyes.

“Couldn’t’ve been easy. Raising a baby all on your own.” Raven remarked.

“It sucked at times. But Madi is an amazing kid. It’s hard to focus on all the bad when I have her.” Her voice perked up, proud at the daughter she’d raised.

“So whats your plan? Are you staying?”

“Yeah. Ark is a good place to grow up, and I want Madi to have a settled home. I’m going to be taking the bar over from Indra, and selling some of the food we make here. I want Madi to grow up with more than just me in her life.” Bellamy saw Raven melt a little.

“Well, shit. And here I thought it’d be easy to stay mad at you.” Raven choked out, laughing around her tears.

“There were so many times I wanted to call you.” Clarke teared up as well, reaching a hand out to Raven, “But it hurt too much. I want Madi to have you, both of you, in her life.”

“We forgive you.” Raven said, looking to Bellamy for confirmation.  
  
“I never could stay mad at you, Princess.” Clarke let out a watery laugh at that, launching herself into Bellamy’s arms. Raven joined the group hug and they stayed like that for what felt like hours.

She eventually got into a routine when school started. Every other Sunday was the farmers market in the city, and Monday through Friday she’d drop Madi off at school, get work done at the farm, then head to the bar. At 3:30 Madi would walk to the library, stay there until it closed, and then she and Bellamy would go to the bar for dinner.

It’s all too easy for him to fall into their routine, to become dependent on it. For him to sleep over after he watched Madi for a night while Clarke was out with the girls. For Saturday morning pancake breakfasts to become a tradition. For Clarke to hold his hand tightly as they both started crying while watching Madi learn how to ride a bike.

And it’s Harper who points this out to him first. They’re on a walk, just the two of them. Though the quietest of their friends, when Harper spoke it was always with a purpose. Bellamy always felt completely seen with her, because that’s who Harper was. She made you want to open up.

_A few days after Clarke left, Harper let herself in to the Blake house. Miller had taken Octavia for a few hours at Harpers suggestion, so she had the entire house just her and Bellamy. After cleaning the downstairs and opening some windows she finally went to his bedroom. He looked at her when she opened the door, not crying, but just exhausted._

_“Oh, Bellamy.” She whispered, already crawling into the bed with him. There was nothing romantic about it, between them there never had been, it was the pure love that Harper always managed to exude._

“Out with it.” He knew Harper well enough to tell that something was on her mind, even though she wouldn’t say it.

“I think you’re in love with Clarke, and Madi, and the life you could have together. But you’re scared to admit it because she’s only been back for five months and you don’t want her to leave again. I think you’ve been half in love with her since we were kids, and fully in love with her since we were 16 at least.”

“Clarke and I are fully platonic, and we always have been.”

“It’s funny you actually believe that.” Harper knocked his shoulder with hers.

He didn’t really believe that, but it was easier to say he did. He didn’t want to admit that Harper had so accurately hit the nail on the head.

Bellamy’s still mulling this all over when he receives a text from Raven.

Clarke asked me to watch the bar for the night, everything okay? She hasn’t responded to my texts - Raven

It was a Sunday night, and Bellamy hadn’t heard from Clarke that day, which was odd. He tried calling her once, twice, and when she didn’t pick up he went over to her house.

The front door was unlocked, and the house was almost too quiet when he walked in. On the kitchen counter there was a bowl of ice water with a washcloth and a thermometer.

“Clarke? Madi?” He called, starting to get really worried. Clarke walked out of the downstairs bathroom, still in her pj’s and looking thoroughly drained.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Raven asked me to check up on you, and you didn’t answer my calls.”  
  
“Madi is sick. Temp and puking.” Bellamy grimaced, remembering those days with Octavia, “You should go, I don’t want you to get sick.”  
  
“Nah, you’ll need backup.” He stepped into the bathroom, heart breaking at the sight of Madi curled up on the floor, “Let’s get her to the couch.” He picked her up, one arm cradling her head carefully, letting her curl into him.

“Dad?” She whispered, voice hoarse and mind foggy with fever and exhaustion.

“Yeah, I’m here.” He didn’t know what else to say to her. He looked at Clarke, who’s standing still, tears streaming down her face.

“I don’t feel so good.” Madi further nestled herself into his arms as he sat down on the couch with her, not wanting to let her go.

“I know you don’t, sweet one, but your mama and I are going to make you better as quick as we can.” Clarke rushed over, laying a cool cloth on Madi’s head.

“Bell…” She whispered, emotions warring over each other on her face.

“Go, take a shower, take a nap. I have her.” And looking at him, Clarke knew he did. He looked comfortable, with a child in his arms. He had since O was born. She kissed his cheek before going upstairs to wash all the sick off her and rest.

Throughout the night they were essentially putting out small disasters. Whether Madi was hot, cold, puking, or in so much pain from her stomach or throat or head, they were there. Hours bled together, and by the time the worst of it had passed, it was 12 the next day. Clarke had called Madi in sick, Bellamy called out of work, and Raven agreed to watch the bar. The 24-hour bug had ripped its way through Madi, leaving her tired and sore, but unharmed. Now the two of them were cleaning everything up while Madi tried to keep some bread down. She kept calling Bellamy ‘Dad’ during the sickness, but since it had broken an hour ago hadn’t mentioned it.

“Can we go to sleep?” Madi asked, her muscles aching.

“Yeah, sweet pea. Let’s get you upstairs. Want me to lie with you?” Clarke asked, happy to see her daughter back.

“Can you and dad? Please?” Hearing her say it, while fully aware, simultaneously broke Bellamy’s heart and made it swell.  
  
“Of course.” Bellamy answered, knowing that he’d do anything Madi asked. He carried her up the stairs, and laid her down in the middle of Clarke’s big bed. He lay next to her on one side, and Clarke on the other. They rubbed Madi’s back until she was asleep, and then they fell asleep themselves.

Bellamy woke up at 8pm to Clarke brushing her hand through his hair.

“Hey, you.”

“Good evening, Princess.”

“I’m sorry if this whole ‘dad’ thing is too much. I’ll tell her to stop, I think it’s just her reaction to you taking care of her. Thank you for that by the way. Anyways, I’ll ask her to stop and-“ She was cut off by him kissing her, leaning over Madi in the bed.

“I’m all in. For you, for Madi, for everything.”


End file.
